A Girl Named Blue
by padfoot-girl111
Summary: Blue is among those suffering at Hogwarts. She's part of the rebellion. The young witch can't ever see things getting better. But, wait. There's a Slytherin working with them from the shadows. And who's this person sending her letters?


A Girl Named Blue

A Girl Named Blue

Chapter 1

Blue watched with narrowed eyes as a tall man with greasy hair stood up at the front of the Great Hall. He stood in the place of Albus Dumbledore. A place he didn't deserve. A place only Dumbledore should stand in. The new headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was none other than Albus Dumbledore's murderer, Severus Snape. It made Blue's skin crawl to think of what he'd done and gotten away with. How dare that man set foot in Hogwarts again? Blue's bright eyes swept over the Gryffindor table. Her comrades faces were set in a look of intense hatred as they stared at Snape. There weren't as many Gryffindors as there usually was. A great number of students had been withdrawn from the school after Dumbledore had been killed. It wasn't just the Gryffindors. There fewer Ravenclaws, and the Hufflepuff table was close to empty. The Slytherin table, however, was as full as ever.

"This year," Snape started, "Hogwarts will be different." Blue snorted quietly at this. "To ensure that you all behave adequately, I have assigned a certain number of seventh years to keep an eye on the goings-on. They will be allowed to give detentions, duck points," Snape paused. "Hexing is allowed as well."

"What?" Blue shouted. "That's crazy!"

Snape's cool charcoal eyes turned to her. "I would advise you to shut your mouth Miss Montgomery." The young girl resisted the urge to stick her tongue out. "As I was saying, these students are allowed to do anything they see fit as punishment for rule-breaking. I will introduce them at a later time. We have two new professors this year, as well. Professor Amycus Carrow will be teaching Muggle Studies and Professor Alecto Carrow will be teaching Dark Arts."

A few students looked confused.

Snape smirked slightly. "Yes, you all heard correctly. Dark Arts. Not Defence. Now, would the students I previously mentioned come up here?" He waited, impatiently for the chosen students to arrive at his side. He spoke to them, quietly for a minute or two, before turning back to sea of outraged pupils. "Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy…" Blue stopped listening as the familiar face stepped forwards. His facial features were as sharp as they had always been, and his stormy grey eyes seemed to be analysing the face of everyone in the Great Hall.

"God, I hate that guy," Blue muttered to her friend, Neville Longbottom. "He's such a-"

"Stop talking, Montgomery," Snape snapped.

Blue glared and fell silent.

"These students will be treated with respect, is that clear?" No one answered. "I said, is that _clear_?"

A murmur of "yes" spread across the hall. Snape nodded, pleased. He waved a hand in dismissal and Blue eagerly left her seat and left the Great Hall on her own.

"I still can't believe it," Blue said, a few weeks later.

Parvati Patil gave her an irritated look. "I was talking, Blue."

Blue sighed. "You've been talking about the same thing for the past twenty minutes."

"So have you!" Parvati snapped.

Blue shook her head, in despair. "Yes, but you were talking about make-up. I was talking about the fact that Amycus Carrow tortured Neville for being a few seconds late! I think that's a bit more important don't you?"

Parvati ignored her and carried on flicking through a magazine. Blue sighed again and stood up. Grabbing her book, she left the seventh year dorm and settled down in front of the fire in the common room. There were only three Gryffindor girls remaining in her year. Herself, Parvati and Lavender Brown. Blue, Lavender and Parvati had never gotten on spectacularly well. Blue found their gossiping insufferable and they found her boring. Blue's only friend that shared her dorm, was Hermione Granger. As Hermione hadn't returned this year, Blue frequently found herself wanting to throw herself out of the window of Gryffindor Tower. Thankfully, she had a few good friends in the years below and in other Houses. Neville Longbottom was the only friend she had in her year now, and sometimes she felt quite lonely.

"Blue?" She looked and smiled warmly at Ginny Weasley. "Are you coming down to dinner or not?"

"Oh, yeah." Blue grinned. "I got lost in thought."

Blue left her place in the far end of the common room, and joined Ginny at the portrait hole. Together, the two red heads walked out of their warm and cosy sanctuary only to hear the sound of someone screaming.

"What in the world…" Blue trailed off as she saw a group of people sending hexes at a third year student. Ginny and Blue exchanged angry looks and ran down the stairs. Fury pulsed through Blue as she stormed over to the group. She planted her hands on her hips, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Just what do you think you're doing?" She shrieked.

"I should've guessed it was you lot," Ginny spat, coldly.

Draco Malfoy smirked and stepped away from the group. "It's our right to do this," He said, with a sneer.

"Like hell it is, Malfoy! You're abusing your position! What did this kid do to deserve this?" Blue shouted.

"He broke the rules, Montgomery," Parkinson said.

"What kind of rule?" Ginny hissed.

"He was running in the corridors," Malfoy stated.

Blue and Ginny gaped at him. "So?" They said, incredulously.

Malfoy sighed, impatiently. "It's against the school rules, dumbos."

"Like you don't do it," Ginny snapped.

Blue left Ginny's side and crouched down next to the trembling boy. She lifted him up by the shoulders and turned him around. The boy had scratches all the way down his arms and his nose was bleeding, steadily. His dark eyes darted around nervously. Blue put her hands on his back and gave him a gentle push.

"Go to the Hospital Wing and get sorted out. Don't worry about the Slytherins, right now," Blue said, kindly. "Just get cleaned up."

The youngster nodded and hurried away. Blue turned around just in time to see Ginny's hand collide with the side of Malfoy's face. Blue laughed and patted Ginny on the back.

"Stop with the laughter, Mudblood," Crabbe hissed. "We'll be the ones laughing next."

"What did you call her?" Ginny said, in a dangerous voice. Blue tugged hard at Ginny's sleeve and pulled her away. "Blue! You can't let them get away with that."

Blue shrugged. "It's just a word."

Ginny scowled. "Can I just go back and beat him up a little bit?"

Blue grinned slightly. "If anyone gets to beat him up, it's me. I hate him more than you do."

Ginny snorted and pushed the doors to the Great Hall open. As she strode over to the Gryffindor table, Blue followed behind, lost in thought.

Mudblood…

The word echoed in her head. It never seemed to leave her alone. She had been called it so many times now, it just felt normal. Like waking up in the morning, or breathing even. She knew that wizards like Malfoy, would never think anything else of people like her and she had tried to tell herself that she didn't care. But at the end of the day, it all came down to the same thing.

_I'm not worthy of having magical powers_, she thought to herself, sadly. Blue frowned at herself. _What am I thinking? It's people like Malfoy and his posse that don't deserve it. _

Blue brilliant cyan orbs narrowed as she caught sight of the blonde Slytherin across the Hall. Malfoy's head turned in her direction and he noticed her staring. The aristocrat raised a pale eyebrow and smirked, slightly. Blue flushed and glared at him, before slamming her glass of pumpkin juice down on the table. Her eyes didn't leave his as she saw him say something to his friends, who laughed and turned around to smirk at her. Angry, Blue gave a rude hand gesture and looked away.

_Idiot._

"We have _got _to do something!" Neville exclaimed, throwing himself into the wooden chair opposite Ginny.

Blue looked up from the bookshelf she was exploring. "About what, Nev?"

"About the Carrows," Neville answered, his head dropping onto the table. "They're insane. I just walked past them torturing some girl."

Ginny shook her head, angrily. "They're horrible."

Having found the book she was looking for, Blue added it to the pile of books she was already carrying and put them down on the table. "They're insane, more like. What do you suggest we do, though?"

Neville sighed. "There isn't much we can do…"

The three Gryffindors sat in silence, thinking.

"I've got it!" Ginny said, excitedly. "We'll rebel!"

Neville's jaw dropped and Blue grinned. "Excellent," she said, rubbing her hands together. "When do we start?"

"As soon as possible," Ginny stated.

The three friends left their corner in the library, smiling and laughing, but never noticing the stormy grey eyes that watched, pensively.

"Those Gryffindors are smarter than I thought," The boy murmured.

**A/N: Yes. I know. Another story. But it's the summer holidays now, so it's okay! Please review!**


End file.
